don't cry, Danny
by wolfs1999
Summary: Danny is upset after beating Dash up. Mr. Lancer reveals something shocking about Danny, leaving Jazz with questions. Danny starts acting weirdly a month after the incident and revealing that he's afraid of turning into Dan. With Clockwork unable to see how this timeline is going to end, will Danny stay a hero, or will he change into the monster that everyone fears?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't cry. Please don't cry, Danny. He's ok. You didn't kill him," I say, comforting the crying boy.

"I know. I'm just tired of it. I didn't mean to hurt him," Danny says between tears.

"Dash deserved it after all of the years he spent picking on you. I expected you to snap earlier."

"Why did he have to punch Sam? Why couldn't he have used me as his punching bag instead?"

"I don't know, little brother. He probably thought that you wouldn't do anything. Especially not break his arm like that!"

"Yeah, well, no one hurts my Sammy. No one," he stands up and hugs me. "Thanks, Jazz." I ruffle his hair.

"Come on. Mr. Lancer wants to talk to you."

"He's probably going to give me detention for the rest of the year!" We walk to over to Mr. Lancer.

"I got him." Mr. Lancer looks at Danny, but not with disappointment. He actually looks kind of impressed.

"I was personally wondering when you where going to use some of that Danny Phantom strength on him," Mr. Lancer says, amused.

"You knew? How long?" Danny asks.

"Ever since you and your friends locked me in a supply closet." When did they do that?

"Sorry about that. I was under mind control."

"It's fine. I can't let you go completely unpunished, though. Your punishment is to relax a little a bit. Chill out, dude. Maybe you can relax in one week of detention," Mr. Lancer walks away snickering.

"That's better than what I thought I was going to get." Danny shrugs and walks of leaving me in shock. When did he lock Mr. Lancer in a supply closet? When was he under mind control? What else hasn't he told me?

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	2. i saved the girl

I knock on Danny's door. It's been a month since he beat Dash up. I had decided to wait until Dash was back at school for a few weeks and for Danny to calm down before I asked him my questions.

"Come in!" I hear him call and I walk in. He's working on his homework. Mr. Lancer let him have an extra week to get done since he was out ghost fighting a lot this week and couldn't get it done.

"Hey, Danny," I say.

"Hey," he mumbles. He's still a little upset about what happened. He's happy that Dash is leaving everyone alone, but he doesn't like the reason why he is. Sam is starting to rub off on him and he doesn't like that violence was involved when a few years ago, he would have ecstatic about this. I'm so proud of how far he's come since then. I can't ask my questions until he feels better, though. I want my brother to be happy and I won't let my curiosity get in the way of that.

"You know Dash is going to be ok. He's a football player, surely he's broken a bone before. He can take a hit, he's ok. He's just surprised that you're the one who broke his arm," I say.

"I know that he can take a hit, but because of me he can't play football. What if Dan was right? What if it is my destiny to become him, no matter what path I take? What if no matter how good I am, I still still turn into a monster?" He asks. So he's not upset about hurting Dash, not this bad anyways, but instead scared of the future. I mistook fear for sadness only because it's a mix of both. He's upset about hurting Dash and he's scared of turning into Dan.

"Danny, you still have the choice of what you become. So you hurt Dash? I don't think that's strong enough to change you into Dan as long as you keep doing good things. You're a hero and you'll always be a hero, even if you change into Dan."

"How could I be a hero of I change into Dan?" He asks, putting his pencil on the desk and turning around to look at me. He has tears running down his cheeks. I walk over to him and wipe them off.

"Look at how far you've come, Danny. In the last few years, you've changed a lot. You've become a better person and a great hero. It doesn't matter what you do now because in my eyes, and probably Sam's and Tucker' s, maybe even Mr. Lancer' s, you'll always be a hero because you've already done so many amazing things. I know that you can over come this and remain the hero that you are today. You can still help people and be a hero," I say, hugging him.

"I don't help people to be a hero. In fact, the first time I ever saved someone, I didn't do it as Danny Phantom. I had my powers already, but I was Danny Fenton when I saved her. I did it because I didn't want to see her hurt. She was much to young to die." I pull away.

"Who was the first person you saved?" I ask.

"A little girl. She ran out into the road to get her teddy bear that a bully through into the road. That bully was Dash. He was picking on a five year old girl for no reason. He started laughing as a truck turned the corner into the road. The girl froze in middle of the road, hugging the teddy bear to her chest and closing her eyes, waiting for the truck to hit her. The driver didn't see her or hear mom's desperate cries for the girl to get out of the road or for him to stop. Dash stopped laughing and watched the scene before him in shock. I ran out into the road, picked her up and brought her to get mother. I got her out of the road right before the truck could hit her, and I did it without powers. I didn't even think about it, I just did it," he says, smiling at the memory.

"See, Danny? You are a hero, and that proves it. You risked your life to save that little girl. You risk your life everyday to save people. You are a true hero, nothing can make you a monster. Dan was just a fluke. You won't turn into him, I promise."

"But I did in that other timeline. It is possible."

"No, something else was different in that timeline, something that made you less of a hero as you are in this timeline. In the other timeline, you didn't save the girl, so you had that misery already known. In this timeline he had started as hero, so you will as a hero."

"Dani! How do you know that?" Danny asks his clone.

"I was just with Clockwork. He wanted me to tell you that." Danny smiles and hugs Dani.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Danny asks.

"I don't know yet," Dani answers, pulling away from Danny and sitting on his bed. I leave to let them talk.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I am changing this into a story.


	3. Danny vs dani

Danny's point of view:

So I won't turn into Dan just because I saved a little girl years ago? I smile. I am a hero. I'll always be hero. I'm needed as a hero. My friends need me, my family, the entire town even! Maybe even the world! It's my job to protect it from ghosts, so I will! I don't care what stands in my way, I can take down any obstacle!

Just like how I took Dash down. I'm a monster.

But I saved that girl! I'm a hero, not a monster!

Yet I can do things that no human can. If I wanted to destroy things, who could stop me?

Why am I thinking like this? That's wrong! I help people, I'm not a bad guy! I don't destroy things on purpose! I'm good!

Am I? I hurt Dash. I was going to cheat on that test. This is the butterfly effect. I hurt Dash and now it's taking its toll on me. This will change the world and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop me from doing what I want. I will be their ruler. They will pay for all that they have done to me. I AM Dan.

Dana's point of view:

Danny starts laughing in a wicked way.

"Danny..." I start.

"Its Dan," he says. Oh no. I quickly transform into my ghost half and he does the same. It still looks like Danny.

"Danny, you're a hero. You saved that girl! You can't change into Dan!"

"Foolish girl. It's the butterfly effect. I will ALWAYS BE Dan. It's written in stone. No matter what happens, I will ALWAYS turn into Dan. It doesn't matter when, whether it be from cheating on a test to hurting that boy, the butterfly effect will happen and I am the result. Now, I can't have you ruining my cover. I'll just have to get rid of you." I get ready to fight.

Jazz's point of view:

Danny is a hero! I'm so glad he'll be ok! I'm about to work on homework when I hear a crash from Danny's room. I quickly run over to his door, but I can't get it open. He locked it.

"Danny! Are you ok?" My answer comes in the former of another loud noise. "Danny!" I run to go find the key. Where did dad put it? Oh duh. I open the fridge and move the fudge. Bingo. I grab the key and run up to Danny's room. I fumble to get it in the lock as I hear glass break.

"I'm coming, Danny! Just give me one second!" Everything goes quiet as I finally get the key to turn. I burst into his room to find him laying in the middle of broken glass in his human firm, Dani is no where to be found. I run over to him.

"Jazz...?" He mumbles.

"Danny, what happened?" I urge.

"She attacked me then ran away."

"Who did?"

"Dani..." He blacks out.

Dani's point of view:

I crash land in an alley and change back into my human form. I barely got away. I have to go warn Danny's friends.

Dan's point of view:

I pretend to be knocked out as Jazz calls my friends to warn them about Dani. Perfect.

A/ nI do not own Danny Phantom.


End file.
